The last human dragon
by Hanibalbear
Summary: When Dumbledore gets a letter he was definitely not ecxpecting that! A human dragon, how will that affect our favourite scarhead? And will the dragon find its princess? And what madness will he produce? Let's find it out! OC/FD
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer:Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling not me.

The last human dragon

Chapter 1: Prolouge

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbeldore was an odd man. it was said that he was the most powerful wizard of the 20th. Century but he wasn't powerhungry like others and he didn't get the title just because he has an special name, no, he earned it because he defeated one of the most powerfull dark wizards, a man with the name fact it was said that his power even rivaled the the power of the Dark Lord but that's not were the oddities end, no, he was asked to be the prime minister of the wizard world three times and every time he declined and said that he didnt like the job. and all what he ever wanted was teaching young wizards and witches, thats what he said at least and thats why we are finding him in the headmasters office in the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy on his chair. he carefully read a few documents the ministry of magic sent him 30 minutes ago, because declining the job as the prime minister of magical England didn't mean he hadn't any other titles. He also was Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and had also a few other titels so all in all he held a lot of power so it wasn't anything rare for him to get a letter from the ministry it was just another letter who told him his presence was asked. it never occured Dumbledore to muse that it was something that big that it could change that much. with a bored sigh he put the letter aside and went out to dinner in Hogwarts.

The castle of Hogwarts was a very old and magnificent building. it has a lot of big floors and countless stairways and nearly everyhere you could find knight armors and in the early years everyone believed that the armors could move. after a while Dumbledore found his destination, the great hall of Hogwarts, where the students were happy chatting with each other which was why nobody noticed when he went to the teachers table and sat between Minerva McGonnagal, teacher for transfiguration and Severus Snape, teacher for potions. he sat between the two teacher which where in a heated debate. "Severus i said it to you once and twice stop harassing harry potter!" hissed McGonagal. "And i said to you im not harrassing him, its not my problem if he is acting like an attention seeking brat! hissed Severus Snape when Minerva wanted to say something decided to interfere."Minerva and Severus stop that childish argument right now".Inmediatley both went quiet."Are there any other arguments?"he asked with an voice filled with authority."No" both were answering."Good then why dont we enjoy that wonderfull meal, potatoes, Severus?"

Ahh using authority was always comfortable.

After the meal when Dumbledore went back to his office he was greeted by a beautiful phoenix. the phoenix's name was Fawkes and he was a friend of dumbeldore.Dumbeldore noticed that something was bothering fawkes.He noticed that fawkes was less calm than normal.Dumbeldore sighed and decided to solve this problem the next day.In the next morning Dumbeldore was woken by sunshine that went through his window. Dumbeldore stood up and decided to start the day.At first he opened the post; he read a few compliments and a few complains.After that he started to plan what he would do the rest of the day and where he would get more of his favourite sweets, lemon drops.When that was all sorted out he prepared himself for the meeting next week.

Timeskip 1 week

It was one hour to the meeting so Dumbeldore went to the ministry of magic where the meeting was held.At the ministry he went to the office of the prime minister of magic, cornelius fudge.When he opened the door to the office he noticed several people in the room. the first one was a fat man with a look that radiates"uselessnes" as naturally as the sun gives out heat,the man's name was Cornelius Fudge, the current minister of magic.The next person seemed to radiate professionalism and courage. the witch's name was Amelia Bones, head of the department of magical law enforcement. The next person was a man with a bald head and black hide; he wore a very calm expression so it was clear that he had a lot of experience in what he was doing. this mans name was Kingsley Shackelbolt; he was a very good Auror so it was no surprise that he was standing near Fudge and Bones. But really interesting was the 4th.Person. it was a man with a very expensive rolex and an even more expensive armani tuxedo. he had short black hair and had asian looking eyes.All in all he looked like a man who holds a lot of political power. Dumbeldore closed the door and sat on the next chair."hello cornelius,armelia and kingsley and may i ask who is our companion?""Greetings Albus" answered Mrs.Bones, Fudge merely grunted and Kingsley nodded respectful his head."I think instructions are in order. my name is Yujiri Kodeo and i'm head of the ministry of diplomatic affairs in magical japan. It's an honor to meet you Dumbeldore-san. Bones-san told me a lot of you and i'm pleased to make your acquaintance."The now named Yujiri Kodeo answered with a respectful bow. "It's my pleasure Mr. Kodeo but i believe i'm not here for smalltalk as much as i would be intrested of course."Answered Dumbeldore with the voice of an experienced politican. "Likewise"answered Kodeo."As much as i would like to have some small talk we have to go back to business".cut Madam bones in."May i Cornelius ?"Fudge answered only with a grunt.Madam Bones frowned before she moved her attention back to Dumbeldore and Kodeo."Professor Dumbeldore we asked for your presence cause we need the opinion of an experienced wizard.I'm sure you're curious about what but i think mister kodeo can explain it better if you may?" "Of course Bones-san" kodeo took a step forward and spooke. "3 weeks ago we sensed an extraordinary potent magic at Mt.Fuji. "That definetely perked Dumbeldores interest so he asked "which type of magic ?"suddenly everyone was very tense. everyone but fudge of course who merly looked at his fake-rolex (everyone knew it was fake but nobody thougt it was necesary to inform him) and wondered when this meeting was over so he could eat more muffins. Finally Kingsley answered with a little hesitation:"it...was a draconic type sir".Now Dumbeldore understood why everyone (but fudge) was so tense. Draconic magic was very potent and dangerous but nobody in 1200 years ever witnesed it so it was proclaimed as "lost magic". so every bit of draconic magic was a wonder.the next question was "how strong?"Everyone (but fudge) tensed more .Then Kodeo aswered carefully:"Well... its complicated to measure it but at least on par with Voldemort,Grindelwald and yourself, Dumbeldore-san."That's strong"answered Dumbeldore. "combined" .now the bearded wizard could only gape like a fish.Thats enormous, said Dumbeldore who tried to imagine how much magic that was.Now i understand why you wanted me at this meeting.Everyone (but fudge) nodded. "But that was only the beginning."Everyone looked shocked at Kodeo as he dropped that bomb".Fudge then angrily yelled:"that is intolerable! you come to **my** office and you request **my** help and then you dare to withhold vital information, i should ban you from **my** ministry in an instant!!" "Now,now minister, please calm down" spoke Kingsley with his ever present peaceful and calming voice.Madam Bones tried to prevent fudge from doing a political eclat "i'm sure the minister yelled only out of emotion but i do have to **ask** why were you withholding informations?" she questioned with a tone that made it clear that it wasn't a question.Kodeo answered "i understand the ministers actions and i'm sorry for withholding informations but i did it only because i wanted to wait till Dumbeldore-san was there."Everyone (but fudge) nodded in understanding."Please continue, mister kodeo"asked dumbeldore."Well when we sensed the magic we sent an auror as scouter and he reported us ,and thats where it becomes interesting, that he saw a gigantic dragon cadaver and over it the dark mark everyone. Everyone paled."Th-the d-dark mark thats absolutly impossible he-shall-not-be-named **is dead!!** "yelled fudge frantically."But that wasn't all after the report 1 hour later we went back to the spot of the cadaver but the cadaver was not found, it had vanished". After 10 minutes of silence Dumbeldore spoke"thats good news"everyone looked at him questionaly." that means that the cadaver isn't in the hand of death eaters, otherwise your scout would'nt have seen him". Everyone (but fudge) nodded in understanding."So because of this the japanese ministry decided to form a special force to investigate this case."with these words Kodeo ended his report"."And the japanese ministry of magic decided that this was a good opportunity to improve the relationship between our governments so they asked for our cooperation" finished madam bones."hai" affirmed Kodeo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling not me

The last human dragon

Chapter 2:The Japan Adventure begins

After two days with a whole lot of useless negotiations every detail was cleared, and everyone (but fudge) was aware that the mission was one of great importance. So the team was made of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Albus Dumbledore, Yujiri Kodeo and an japanese Auror. It was planned that Kingsley and Dumbledore meet Kodeo at Kings Cross, then they would go to japan, meet the japanese auror and after that they would start investigation on mount fuji. At straight 8 p.m Dumbledore and Kingsley met at Kings Cross; they nodded to each other as greating but remained silent. After 5 minutes Kodeo apeared: "Are both of you ready Dumbledore-san, Shacklebolt-san? They nodded. "ok,then please follow me." They went to track 9 3/4 then Kodeo asked: "please place charms on you that you both look like muggles" After a few swings with their wand they looked like plain muggles. Ok then please grab my arm, they did as told. Kodeo then apparated with them in the middle of an giant crossing; everywere were dozen of people so no one noticed that they just appeared out of thin air. Dumbledore looked around the crossing, some people where wearing funny looking costumes, others had hair in a lot different colors like pink, purple or blue. Others were just hurying to work. Dumbledore was overhelmed by these flashing lights and all that noise. On the side of the crossing were giant skyscrapers with blinking billboards. Kingsley was overwhelmed, too. he just looked around and couldn't focus. After 10 minutes Kodeo decided to take pity on these two lost lambs, nudged them in the side and said:"Overhelming isn't it? Welcome to Shibuya, the Trendmile in Tokyo"".Thats amazing" said Kingsley:" everywhere is so much fortune and technology, the wizard community is easily 200 years behind the muggles, thats simply breathtaking. Dumbledore mutterd:" thats an understatement. Kodeo smiled and answered:" Thank you Dumbledore-san and Shacklebolt-san, your words flatter Japan, we from Japan are very proud of Tokyo and specifically shibuya, now shall we move on?Dumbledore and Kingsley could just nod .They walked 10 minutes till they were staying at a cafe, the front was painted in yellow and in capital letters was standing _"Enchanted eclair"_ and a giant-chibi witch was standing above the letters. "I present you the enchanted eclair, the best cover for our society". "What is this etablisment?" asked Kingsley calmy. "It's a manga cafe for a manga with magic so every wizard can visit it without disguise", answered Kodeo. "So I'll take it that this is the japanese version of the leaky cauldron?" questioned Dumbledoe. "You are right, Dumbledore-san, now I believe we should head in. With that Kodeo lead the group into the cafè.vWhen they opened the door and stepped in Kingsley noticed that the enchanted eclair was an less shadier place than the leaky cauldron, everything was clean, the tables and benches were a bright yellow and were made of leather. In the corner was a large TV where an anime was playering. out of the speakers was a anime theme running and on an other corner was a giant shelve with hundreds of mangas. on the left side was a giant tea and coffee selection as well as some japanes sweets. After a minute a feminine voice askey in an friendly voice: "Welcome to the Enchanted eclaire, how can i help you?" When kingsley looked at her he noticed that in front of the group was standing a beautiful woman with long white hair and blue eyes. She was wearing an waitress outfit, after a second glance he saw that at the top of her head 2 white cat ears were sitting and a cat tail was swirling happily behind her. "hello bourbon we need to use the passage." answered Kodeo and ignored the curious glances from Kingsley. "Ok Yu-kun please follow me." They went trough the hallway when Dumbledore decided to ask: "Excuse me miss bourbon, i guess that i'm right when i'm saying that your cat traits are real?" asked Dumbledore. "Yes you are right Dumbledore-san" answered bourbon with twitching ears. "May i ask you what you are? Because i have never heard of people with your characteristics." asked Dumbledore carefully. "I'm an neko, a very rare cat-human hybrid and you never heard of us because we nekos are very secluded and the only nation who ever earned our trust is japan." answered bourbon seriously. Dumbledore sensed that he was entering difficult terrain so he decided to cut off his other questions. "Besides i like working here and the cute clothes and i'm perfect for this job" said bourbon happily with an wiggle of her tail. After 2 minutes they were standing in front of an 10 x 12 metre big japanese styled paper wall. In the middle of the gigantic wall was an beautifull cherry blossom knosp. Bourbon stepped in front of the group. she closed her eyes, then she touched the wall. when she opened her eyes Dumbledore noticed that they had a light blue glow.She then spoke in an calm voice: "Haemasu". With that the knosp started moving petal by petal the knosp blossomed and after 5 minutes a beautiful cherry blossom was standing in full glory. Kingsley could only stare in awe. It was beautiful. After that the wall faded. Bourbon then turned to the group an said: "Welcome to magical shibuya, please enjoy your stay". Kodeo then motioned his hand to the hole and questioned: "now we shall depart and meet with the fourth member of our group, shall we?" When they walked trough the hole they were once again surprised by the japanese people.The japanese version of the diagon alley was very different. the shops were all build in a traditional japanese style and they all looked more or less the same and it looked more clean than the diagon alley. But Dumbledore noticed that everyone wass dressed in strange dress-like clothings. "Mr Kodeo, i don't want to sound respectless but what is that clothing that everyone seem to have?I have never seen anything like that in Great Britain". "Oh that... well in great britain every witch and wizard is wearing robes because that are your traditional clothes right?" Dumbledore nodded. "Well in japan the kimono or the yukata are our traditional clothing and that is what everyone in japan is wearing." explained Kodeo. "Now then i think we should go to my ministry and meet our 3rd member?"

 _1day-2hours-20minutes-31second before the sensing of draconic magic._

Mt.Fuji

 _Flashback_

When someone looks at Mt.Fuji he would see a mountain. An majestic and beautifull mountain but nontheless a mountain. Even when wizards would use very strong sensory magic they would just feel a normal mountain nothing out of ordinary. Nobody would even guess that Mt.Fuji was the home of a very dangerous creature. It was the home of a dragon. An 50 metre long and 5 metre high blue dragon. You may ask how could a creature like that stay unnoticed? it was because the dragon wove a big bet of invisible and illussion charms that couldn't be detected by anyone. But a dragon which was capable of a feat like that was of course not an normal dragon, it was the last king-class dragon. The lightning dragon Raito. Of course Raito wasn't living because of the beautiful sight, no he had one big problem.He was the last of his kind so he had no mate. He long thought about it, then he decided that he would find an orphan and raise him while making sure he was a worthy successor of the last king-class dragon. He flew over japan again and again but he didn't find a kid that picked his interest. after a while he flew over mount fuji and wanted to take a short rest on the mountain. after he flew on the ground he heard a cry. Raito decided to investigate the source of the cry. with his very sensitive nose he quickly smelled the salt of the tears. When Raito saw the source of the cry he was angry, very angry of course. he wanted to find someone without parents so he could teach him everything he knew. But how dare anyone leave a little hatchling behind in the forest with dangerous animals wrapped in nothing but a thin blancket!?

" _He_ _looks_ _as if he hatched only one maybe two_ _months ago_ ". Once again he could only shake his scaly head. "Hatchlings are holy for us dragons, we would never treat anyone like that". Oddly Raito felt an immediate connection with the little boy and he wanted to save the little thing from any harm. " _Is that what humans call ... father feelings?"_ After 2 minutes the old dragon decided to raise this hatchling as his own.

 _1day-1hour-0minutes-12seconds before the sensing of draconic magic_

 _Present_

Suddenly Raito ended his train of thoughts when he heard someone walking trough the leaves. then the person stood in front of him. It was a 12 year old looking male human. he had brown shaggy hair and saphire blue eyes. the human wore a plain brown yukata and asked raito: "what are you thinking about otò-san?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling not me

The last human dragon

Chapter 3 : Live for me my son

1day-1hour-0minutes-0seconds before the sensing of draconic magic.

"Now oto-san what are you thinking about?" "I just remembered the day i found you, nothing more Yuuki".Yuuki's smile faltered a little bit.Raito understood his hatchlings reaction. it wasn't a pleasant day for the dragon when he told 7-year-old Yuuki that he wasn't his true father.Till that day Yuuki one-hundred percent believed that he was a dragon. The poor boy was on the verge of sheading tears when Raito told him he wasnt like his"oto-san".But Yuuki cried rivers when Raito told him that he found him in a forest when his true parents seem to have abandonned Yuuki.With big teary saphire blue eyes the boy asked Raito a question that almost thore the dragons heart:"Does this mean that you don't love me because i'm not your true son?" Inmmediatly Raito licked Yuuki over his face with his long dragon tongue; then he looked Yuuki directly in his eyes and and said in a serious voice:"Yuuki,that moment all these years ago when i found you i decided that i will raise you as one of my kind. this mens you are in everything but blood my son and don't dare to even think otherwise."After the speech the little boy hugged the dragon's nose and said: "I love you otou-san".

Two years after the incident Raito decided to train his little hatchling.But he decided to train him in dragon-magic.Yuuki was surprised that Raito decided to train him because he asked since he was a five-year old exitable goofball for training.When Yuuki asked why his father decided that now was the time to train him Raito answered that he prepared him for his training.Because 5 years ago Raito started to constantly seep tiny bits of draconic magic in the core. After 1 month of daily meditating Yuuki grew accustomed to his magic.The next step was bettering the boys magic control to do that Yuuki had to pump magic in his fingers to produce a small spark between two of his fingers and then he had to hold the spark as long as possible active .This exercise was a whole lot more difficult than the first exercise. after 2 months he could hold the spark for 5 minutes and after 5 months he could hold it for 10 minutes. then Raito decided to teach him the last control exercise. He had to pump magic in his fingers and then he had to produce the spark between all his fingers and then hold the spark as long as possible.Yuuki needed nearly 1 year to master the technique to an acceptable degree.After that raito started with combat training.So Yuuki slowly learned Judo and Aikido.And slowly the dragon started to integrate magic based attacks in the boys training.So over the years Yuuki learned the lighting dragon fist and the breath of the lightning dragon.A feat which couldn't be achieved by the most magicians older than Yuuki.

"Yuuki, tomorrow we won't spare, i want you to continue your education so you will go to our library in my cave." "Hai oto-san" Yuuki said with a smile.While most boys of Yuuki's age would throw a tantrum he early noticed the advantage of an good education and he also knew that Raito wanted him to go in the civilized world to learn more.Yuuki could only once again thank god that Raito was in his life because Raito was so much more for him than only a caretaker.Raito was his father, teacher, friend and motivation. With an smile Yuuki went to bed.

0day-17hours-0minutes-0seconds before the sensing of draconic magic.

When he woke up Yuuki first began his morning routine.He first stretched for 10 minutes and then he ran 30 minutes around the cave.Then he went to the next lake where he bathed for half an hour. next he went to the library of Raito's cave. the library held 200 books with information many people would kill for, for example one book was a guide for people who want to use draconic magic; in the wrong hands the consequences would be a catastrophy. Today Yuuki read a far more harmless book, it was a book about the many magical schools. when he finished the book Yuuki decided that he wanted to go to hogwarts.Because the education seemed to be very good.

And he wanted to learn more about the european culture.

0day-14hours-0minutes-0seconds before the sensing of draconic magic.

After the book Yuuki read more about dragon magic.He learned that dragon magic was all about the intent that means if a dragon would really want to hurt someone it would be a lot more effective than it would be normaly.The next he learned was that only the strongest and most intelligent dragons would be able to master dragon magic to an adequate degree.

0day-10hours-0minutes-0seconds before the sensing of draconic magic.

After the second book Yuuki decided to meditate to calm his mind.The he decided to continue reading various books.

0day-0hours-30minutes-0seconds before the sensing of draconic magic.

Yuuki was just pondering over a mathematic book when he heard steps in the cave. By the sound of the steps it were 15-20 humans, inmediatley Yuuki was alarmed."It shouldn't be possible for humans to pass behind the charms of Raito something is very wrong." mused Yuuki silently.Suddenly the cave loudly exploded and someone yelled "come on get the boy get the boy!"

Raito P.O.V

When i smelled some foreign smells near the cave i immediatly knew something was wrong, but when i heared someone yell to kidnap Yuuki i grew very angry."How dare they, anyone who tries to harm my hatchling will die!" I thought angrily. So i went into the cave and saw that 20 cloaked people surrounded my hatchling. i summoned some thunderbolt which killed 5 people inmediatly.Then the remaiming people begann to scatter, i followed them outside and began to slaugther them one by one.

0day-0hours-10minutes-0seconds before the sensing of draconic magic.

Suddenly i heard a snarling voice behind me: "So this is the great lightning dragon Raito, i'm very disappointed... i've never thought that someone like you would be that easy to fool. 20 years ago you would'nt even think of raising an little brat as one of your own.Your getting soft since the death of Rey-

" **Don't you dare to even think about her you low creature, one more word and i will tear you to shreads!!!!"** i yelled full of rage how dare anyone speak about her. I will, suddenly a sharp pain entered my back. then one more and one more... when i looked back i saw that 44 lances were sticking out of my back.I roared loudly in pain when there was the voice again: "You were so easy to fool you pathetic overgrown lizard. the lances are enchanted so they'll kill you slowly and painfuly. But you will live long enough to watch your hatchling die."

0day-0hours-2minutes-0seconds before the sensing of draconic magic.

The first time since my birth i felt fear, great and overwhelming fear, so great that i didn't even feld the lances that were killing me.The i saw as one of the cloaked persons was throwing Yuuki to the leader of the group.Said leader was pulling a knife on Yuukis throat who seemed to be paralized in fear.

0day-0hours-0minutes-0seconds before the sensing of draconic magic.

The leader of the cloaked gang said in an cruel amused tone ": watch your dear "hatchling" die, you pathetic dragon.Just when he wanted to slit Yuukis throat he was violently thrown back against a tree and coughed blood.What was standing in front of him would even fill even the most brave man's heart with fear.In front of him was standing a gigantic angry dragon. around the cave were violently dancing numerous lightnings, the sky seemed to glow blue, everywhere was electicity but the most fearsome sight was the dragon's personal ligthnings cracked everwhere around his body. so his blue scales seemed to glow, his eyes were filled with unrivaled anger and the dragons blood everywhere at his body was giving Raito a look of total rage and death.

"You won't lay a hand on my hatchling you pathetic worm. i swear i will kill you with al my might even if it is the last thing i do!!!!!!!" roared the furious king-class dragon.And with his every ounce of his magic power he unleashed an gigantic thunderstorm which roasted most of the people.And suddenly the lightning everywhere disappeared and Raito slumped on the ground weak from the blood loss.

Yuuki inmediately ran to his father worried to death. he was afraid. Afraid that Raito was dying.No that was impossible he was the strongest, he can't die, he always repeated in his head.When Yuuki reached his father he nearly throwed up from the sight.Raito was laying on the ground over and over smeared with his blood.His saphire-blue eyes were dim and nearly lifeless.Yuuki hugged him tearfully ignoring the blood wich drenched his yukata and his whole body

"Yuuki... my dear son... it is the end for me"."No father you can't die, please I need you!!"cried Yuuki with tear filled eyes."Please my son... let an old dragon say his last...words.My son before i found you i was another dragon... i was sad and alone... i had this gigantic hole in my heart and no matter... what i tried i couldnt fill it...But then you came into my life...and i had feelings i haven't had for a very long time, luck, love and i finally could fill my heart...i can say wholeheartly that i never loved someone more than you...you are my blood and flesh my cause and will to live...you are my beloved son...please my little hatchling it's okay to cry about my death but please... don't seep into sadness... and sorrow...please find friends...and your mate... please live your life... for me my son.

Then everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling not me

The last human dragon

Chapter 4 :

When Yuuki awoke from his slumber he inmediatley noticed that he wasn't in Raito's cave.The human dragon noticed that he was laying in a very comfortable bed.Slowly he opened his eyes, and he saw that he was laying in a luxurious bedroom.The canopy bed he was laying in was made of beautiful, dark wood with streaks of a saphire gems.The other furniture in the room was also made of the same wood as the bed.Slowly Yuuki tried to stand up but it was very painful to strech his muscels. "How did i get there the last thing i remember was oto-sans cave". ...oto-san no it's not possible no he's dead it can't be no,no".These thoughts were running trough Yuukis head like a mantra.He started hyperventilating and didn't noticed that his hair glowed in an electrical blue light and everywhere in the room lightnings were crackling.Suddenly the door was forcefully opened.And a woman stepped in the room.She wore a french maid outfit a beautiful figure and long black hair although Yuuki didnt noticed it. Instead of running from the big magical eruption the woman ran straight to Yuuki and hugged him.Yuuki turned into the womens shoulder and cried his heart out.And he started to hug the maid like a lifeline.The woman seemed to be very surprised by the young dragons action and flinched by the sudden touch.But relucantly she let Yuuki hug her.

It was an very exhausting task to get to the last location of the dragon kadaver.Not only because the location was difficult to reach and Mt.Fuji was full of muggles so they couldn't use strong magic around the majestic Mountain.No, very early the three wizards noticed that very powerfull charms were woven around the mountain,Dumbeldore suspected that the dragon placed them on the mountain as safety measurments.That of course raised the question how the "death-eater"got behind these charms.Because even when the power-source behind these charms vanished they were so powerfull that the three wizards had to use their whole knowledge of magic and almost every ounce of their power to break these charms.After exhausting five hours of charm-breaking.They finally got to the point where the dragon kadaver had layed.

"After a while Kingsley said":I can not detect any abnormalities in this forest if i wouldn't knew that there was the dragon i wouldn't believe it.Just as Dumbeldore wanted to agree with Kingley, Kodeo suddenly shouted":I found something!"The other wizards hurried to Kodeo to see what he found. When they found the japanese wizard they saw him standing in front of a very big cave."I think this is where the dragon resided.We should investigate it don't you think? The three wizards were walking in the cave and they noticed several things.At first they noticed that the cave was perfectly clean not like a stereotypical dragon cave,Filled with gold and bones ,the second thing was that they were sensing very strong dark magic it felt... evil but the third and most interesting thing was that the whole cave seemed to be build for one dragon and one human.That of course raised several questions.How old was that person?Was the person a human?Why did the human live with the dragon?And **where** was that human? But suddenly Kingsley made an discoverey":Mister Kodeo,headmaster Dumbeldore i think you should propably take a look on this.When Dumbledore and Kodeo hurried to Kingsley they noticed that in front of kingsley layed a big tome bound in wine-red leather and a golden dragon on the front.What do you think it is Shacklebolt-san? "I think that this book might has some hints about the human in the cave but the problem is i can't open it.Dumbeldore-san may i ask you to look at the book?"of course."After a few minutes of diagnostic spells Dumbeldore spoke":On this book are very much safety spells such as spells against fire and water and several privacy charms but the most interesting is the blood seal."wait a minute headmaster a blood seal? but if this seal is still intact wouldn't that mean that the person dedicated to the seal is still alive?"Yes Kingsley that is true and if we find that person he can probably tell us what happened here."Dumbeldore-san Shacklebolt-san in think we should inmediatley investigate this trace". With that the three wizards left the cave.They were just standing at the entrance of the cave when suddenly a twig snapped.In merely 5 seconds they were surrounded by 50 people with bows ready to shoot.These people were wearing smaragd-green cloaks with hoods that covered there faces.Kingsley and Dumbeldore inmediatly went into an battle stance.After two minutes of starring one person stepped out of formation it seemed to be the leader of the group with an voice filled of authority he demanded"Lower your wands ningen".The anticipation was now so thick that you could cut it with a knife.Slowly Kingsley and Dumbeldore lowered their wands they knew they would never stand a chance.But then Kodeo started talking":Dear great elves it was never our intention to cross your territory and i can only deeply apologize for that mistake.We only wanted to investigate the draconic energy."At this words all now identified elves were tensing and you could feel the anger that the elves were ermitting.With an stern voice the leader said between clenched teeth ":this is not your concern now ningen. Normally we would kill you now an we would be in right but we are not merciless monsters so we will spare you this time.So leave and never come back." At these word Kodeo was very relieved.And they went to leave ,normal people would try to fight but Dumbeldore and Kingsley decided to do what Kodeo did because he knew obviously more about the situation.They just wanted to apparate when the red book fell out of Kingsleys pocket.Suddenly the mood grew even more agressive."THAT'S IT NINGEN YOU DARE TO WALK IN OUR TERRITORY AND THEN YOU HAVE THE INSOLENCE TO STEAL FROM RAITO-SAMA?! MAYBE YOU EVEN KILLED HIM?!? THAT MEANS DEATH TO ALL OF YOU!!Just when the leader of the elves wanted to shoot arrows at the three wizards another elf stepped out of the formation ant put his hand on the leaders shoulder": Iridan don't kill them now. "Shut up Urandir I will end them now, they are at fault for Raito-samas death."The now Identified Iridan shouted growing more agresive every second. Urandir continued with his calm voice":That's not right Iridan that's only the sadness speaking out of you.We bring them to our Queen she will decide their destiny and when she thinks that they are guilty you can kill them i give my word." That seemed to calm Iridan."Okay ningen you will give us now your wand and surrender peacefully if not we will simply kill you now understand? The three wizards noded solemny.Needles to say that they didn't liked the situation they were in but the could only hope that the queen,the elves were speaking would give them a fair judgement.At next handcuffs were thrown at them"Okay ningen you will now cuff yourselves with these magic-surpressing handcuffs then we will take you to our queen after your audience you go or die.

After a hour they seemed to arrive at the city of the elves and to say Dumbeldore was surprised was an understament of the century.He thought that the city of the elves would be made of tree houses but in reality every house was in the same distance to the other.The houses were extraordinary too they were build of an white stone and all were the same cuboid build.As they were walking the street every elf threw them strange glances and more than a few muttered":gaijin".Then they were standing in front of an gigantic white tree without any leaves but the tree was so astounding that it didnt matter.

The tree was at least 300 metre broad and 75 metre tall and you could see that inside the tree were a lot rooms."This ningen is the _shiro no Tsurī_ the palace of our Queen Cassiopeia an the whole proudness of our species."When they were walking in the palace Kingsley noticed that the whole palace was tidier than an chirugical knive.And all walls were made of snow-white material streaked with saphire.

Then they were standing in front of two six metre doors.Then Iridan spoke":This is the room to our Queen if you don't show her the deepest respect I will kill you instantly".With these words Iridan and Urandir opened the big doors.The Queen hall was a very big room and the walls of the room were glowing as did the ground.At the end of the hall was a golden throne but this throne was straight und uncomfortable a fact that didn't seem to bother the person on it.

If you would later ask Dumbeldore who was the most beautifull person you've ever seen he would say without hesitation Queen Cassiopeia.This woman seemed to be the embodiment of beauty on earth.She had an beautifull houglass figuer and long golden hair and you could see her elf-like ears.And her smaragd green eyes.Later Dumbeldore would learn from Kodeo the Queen was what people in japan would call a yamato nadeshiko the japanese beauty ideal for woman.And then she opened her mouth and spoke with a voice like a beautifull symphony": Welcome Albus Dumbeldore,Kingsley Shacklebolt and Yujiri Kodeo i think we have a lot to talk about."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling not me

Chapter 5:The diplomatic problems of the elves.

"At first you do do not need to bow before we are talking as equals."With that the three wizards were both confused and surprised because they were not suspected by the Queen to be the murderer of the dragon or. that sententces raised many questions for example:why would the Queen say that they were equals? And what wanted the queen do discuss?

"Iridan,Urandir with your patrol you may saved our kind."Both elves seemed to be obviously shocked by that."Now please go back to your duties."The two elves seemingly uncomfortably by the thought of leaving their beloved Queen alone but nontheless complied."Let me tell you a story wizards about the special connection that my people and the dragon that died,share."By this the three wizards got sharp-eared because that could be vital information."Over three thousand years ago my kind settled on the Fujiyama but nearly at the same time we could've gotten nearly wiped-out because we had an gruesome war against the blood- elves.I am sure you have heard of it at school Kodeo-san? Kodeo nodded he heard about the war in his 7th. school year the _Sensõ no Ketsueki no Yoake_ was as interessting as no other war in the history of magical-japan because the only hint at the war was the vast destruction and the wizards never found a battle, or elves alive so most people thought that the war was only a myth the other two wizards listened. they found it very interesting because they never heard about this war."After the war my kind was on the verge of extinction,the war left us with no home or ressources and so our most important advantage left us."At the questioning gaze of the wizards the Queen answered": At the war most of our wards that we used to hide our existence were broken and we hadn't had enough power to reinstate them. at this time of our greatest need we had help the great lightning-dragon Raito took pity on us and used a lot of his power to power our wards again so he remained at our side since that the dragon that died that day was..."Raito-sama,yes".That would explain why your people were so angry. said Dumbeldore."Yes and i can only apologize for our actions,do you understand now why we need your help especillay yours Kodeo-san?"Your wards are again starting to wear off your people have no political relationship with any country and you are on japanese ground so i would say you need me as an ambassador for an possible alliance with japan or at least to declare your independance to my ministry? reasoned kodeo."I wanted to bring my people to the future that is my resposibility as the too long we lived in isolisation that has to change at first i will declare independence we were our own since our beginning and we are not changing that".Queen cassiopeia said with an unwavering voice filled with authority."Then i want to make an close political relationship with your country Kodeo-san. But now we have a bigger problem and its about the human that lived with Raito-samma"."How did you know your majesty ?"asked Dumbeldore shell-shocked."He is currently living in the palace and you won't ask him about anything that happenned understand?"the Queen said in an tone that made it sound that it was an three wizards could only nod

they din't want to anger then her tone softened":The boy who lived with Raito-samma is currently 13-year old and by his behaviour i guess he was like a son to Raito-samma it is a wonder that he is sane he only lets one maid talk with him and every other person gets ignored by him thatsnimportant to know too because the boy seemed to have learned magic from his father at this information the three wizards were shellshocked a human who learned ancient dragon-magic?A wizard with that magic had the potential to be the next merlin! But only if the boy was still sane and it could be that he now hated every Kingsley started talking:"Queen Cassiopeia Mr. Kodeo and i both work for the ministry of our countries so we need to report everything to our supervisor but i would probably be the best i we just would owl them and ask

them to come here so you can excplain everything to them and that way you can probably forge first alliances".Kodeo nodded while the Queen of the elves considerd that for a moment."Well i think that's the best Option write your ministries Kodeo-san,Shacklebolt-san and ask if they would be interested in a meeting.

After 1 day both ministries wrote a reply.

The japanes ministry wrote:

 _To your majesty Queen Cassiopeia,_

 _We in the ministry of magic in japan would be delighted to sent an offical delegation to your first we would like to say that we are truly gratefull that you choose our ministry for the first politic contact in over 3000 years.I am sure we will develop a stable relationship._

 _Your faithfully_

 _Yoshiki Tanakashi_

 _Japanese minister of magic._

The answer of the britains only got there half an hour later

 _Dear Queen Cassiopeia,_

 _The ministry of great britain accept your invitation to a politic are sure that this will be a good meeting for both sides_

 _Cornelius_ _Fudge_

 _Minister of magic_

The next week the delegations from japan and england country sent 2 people in the elven territory for japan came Yoshiki Tanakashi and his asisstant and for england came Cornelius Fudge and Amelia meeting was held in the throne room everyone was now sitting on chairs in front of a big Queen Cassiopeia started talking:"At first let me say how glad i am that you decided to come so sure you have a lot of Questions".At this Minister tanakashi started talking":I guess you want to declare youre Independence"? "Yes"confirmed queen Cassiopeias with a firm voice."We were our own People since our beginnings and we were isolated for 3000 years so we are definetly our own this Point is non negotiable everyone

(but Fudge)nodded by that."I do not have a Problem with this an hereby i can say that Japan accepts the Independence of the this the Queen was noticeable more at ease but Fuge had to put up his Im-a-brittish-pureblood-wizard-so-im better-than a-lowly-creature like-you attitude."And please tell me Ms Cassiopeia why your Kind should be handeld differently than the centaurs or the cobolds ?And even if I decide to accept your Independence why should we allow you to carry wand?"Inmediatley the room got colder mister Tanakashi looked merely annoyed,but queen Cassiopeia narrowed her eyes at the blatant disrespect and with a stretched voice the elven queen answered":If you dont want the elven folk to use wands we understand that after all i wouldnt alow such an tool to be wilded by an unknown folk and that wouldnt be an Problem for us because we are able to use Magic with our own if the british government cant accept the fact that we are our own People than i must ask you to leave."At that everyone tensed and you could hear Amelia mutter:Cornelius dont fuck this tanakashi decided to move the discussion from this sore subject:"Queen Cassiopeia i would like to discuss our Meeting was a full success for the queen the japanese and the english government acnowledged the elven kingdom as an Independent state with with the Fujiyama as territory of Course heavily warded with notice-me-not and muggle-replenishing charms so muggles would still be able to visit but wizards were only allowed to visit with an Invitation or else the elves would be flooded with Tourists and they wanted to advance slowly to the world outside."IM am Aware that all of you wanted to met the son of the Dragon right"?At that everyone nodded well then i will let you to him".At that everyonwew started muttering."BUT that Comes with a few rules will not raise your voice he suffer under a heavy will not ask him about the will not touch him everytime someone tried to touch him he was getting shocked."At that some People raised there eyebrows."the only Person that can touch him is one of my maids Naberal. be prepared that he will completly ignore you and only two of you will go at the same clear ?Everyone nodded they were curios about him and some were sad that the Boy had to suffer such an terrible fate who goes with who?After ten minutes they parted in two Person Groups. they decided that i would be the best if the two females of the Group would go first because they might have an better Chance to speak with the Boy Cassiopeia looked bemused while Amelia Bones muttered something about "chauvinistic old bastards "they opened the door to the Boys room and were surprised. They excpected a teary Little Boy but instead they were looking at a peacefull stoic Boy,he seemed to read a book but the Moment they entered he looked Amelia straight in the eyes which despite her year Long excperience as the head of the Dmle she found the stare irritating it was so cold so completly devoided of Emotion no one should ever have such eyes especially at his age .The Boy just stared a few second at her and then said with a stoic voice":I guess you wanted to kow why my father is dead?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 :

Nobody said anything. After a minute Yuuki continued talking.

"It... was a group how many i don't know."More than 15 less than 50."

The first napped me and used me as a hostage.To-san got his full attention on the people who held me so he ignored the people in front of him.Then the people behind him started atacking him, they rammed several spears into him an then he died.

Again the group was shocked while Fudge seemed mostly ignorant to the drama.

Everyone was sad and surprised.It wasn't normal that a 12-year old boy was able to tell the murder of his father.But Amelia Bones as the head of the DMLE reconized this situation.It was the voice of aurors who have seen too much.That people had a live filled with nightmares and pain.Many who couldn't deal with these memories comitted suicide.She could only hope that this boy wouldnt fare the same fate.

After a while everyone left the room the they started talking.

"We need to save that boy" said Mr. Tanakashi.

And everyone agreed. Then Queen Cassiopeia sighed and started talking:"Here in my country we definetly dont have what he would need."

"Well we could make him a japanese citizen that would probably help him" offered Kodeo."

"That would give the boy a much needed constance in his life" agreed Dumbledore."

"But why shouldn't the boy get that in England?"

"Why should he? argued Queen Cassiopeia"he has absolutley no further relationship with England.This boy is royality to us elves so I will not send that young boy to people where we cant watch him!" continued the elven Queen.

Suddenly Fudge cowered in the corner of the room while patheticaly trying to look threatening.Now the Queen looked at the rest of the group and spoke:"Now that we cleared that situation i have a proposal to make.At first the boy would be a japanese citizen but with diplomatic inmunity.Would that be acceptable Tanakashi-san?"

Tanakashi thought a minute about that and answered" Yes... I think that would be very possible"."And then to keep the britain ministry off the back of the boy and because i want the boy to have the best education possible..."

"He will go to Hogwarts finished Dumbledore."

"That is a pretty good plan"admitted Kodeo but what do we do if the boy doesn't want to go to school?We should at first ask him if he is ok with the plan because i wouldn't like that someone is planning my whole life for me."

At that everyone agreed and told Yuuki of their proposal.

He was still completly emotion less wich unsetteled several people in the room.After a minute he answered":ok but i want Naberal with me.The Queen agreed easily.

Then they decided that Yuuki would be starting school in a week so he would be able to buy his stuff for school.

After a few hours Yuuki decided that it was time to buy his stuff.

 _Yuuki POV_

I noticed them

The stares that the people threw at me.Especially that women,she looked at like she understood me,as if sge would knew exactly how i feel.But that was weird because i felt nothing not after my outburst with naberaal.She said it was a natural reaction from my brain.

Magical Britain was less evolved than magical japan.So the magical shopping district was far more modern.Instead of an old middle-age like market it was an top modern street and in the middle was a giant shopping mal it had 7 floors.

"This is the Sakurei shopping centre,my lord" answered Naberaal his unasked question.

"What can you tell me about this whole district Naberaal?"

"The magical district Shibuya is old very old so the most old buildings around there are empty.So the only other interesting building for you today would be the ministry of magic here ,because you need to pick up your papers." answered Naberaal.

Well then let the shopping begin...

At first he bought the dull stuff like robes or books he had the luck that he didnt need to buy a wand which was often one of the most espensive tools.That was one of the most noticable feature about his dragon magic,he didn't had to use a wand.But then he remembered that he was allowed a pet so he went to the pet store.Were he looked at the many animals but none of them apeased to him.

But then he looked at a fennec an inmediatley knew that that was his animal.His midnight black fur was fascinating but his ruby eyes catched Yuukis attention.After a while the shop owner asked him: You want the little one?

Completley ignoring his question the young dragon whispered:"Whats his story?

I dont know but if you want to buy him you can try but if he wont jump at you im not sellimg him to you.Still completley alurred by the fennec he decided to slowly open the door. At first he starred at Yuuki intensly before he slowly went to Yuuki. Still out of range for him to grab the fennec, but obviously it was enough for the seller as he said:So the little one really likes you so I will sell him to you. At that Yuuki smilled a little. He had his pet.

 **Hogwarts could come**

The ride was of course not with the hogwarts express.Because he was a few weeks late before the original so instead of going to track nine three quarters.He waited in the japanese ambassy were he also got his paper its also were he found out two things.The first he now was now offically royality.While he knew that the elves treated hi like he was some kins of god-king.But it was a very big thing that it was reconised by every country of the magical world.But the second thing was sadly less pleasant.It was a newspaper of the Daily Prophet.This episode was one of the most bought as Yuuki would later find out.Nearly everyone in the magical world would read this headline in less than one week.He went viral.He would become nearly as famous as Harry Potter.And it all began with one single headline.

" ** _Dragon King at Hogwarts!"_**


End file.
